


I (we) miss you

by ahzwei



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: Ginoza misses Kougami, and so does Akane.





	I (we) miss you

He couldn’t hold it much longer

Every time he thinks about _him_ , his day turns blue. This is not good.

Nothing that the Enforcer has done succeeded, it only made his longing for the presence of his best friend - or lover as he put it in the past - even stronger. His bitter hatred still remain in his soul. If _he_ ever comes back and apologizes then maybe it will disappear, replace by euphoria, which at any minute be crushed into pieces if _he_ repeats _himself_.

Ginoza Nobuchika doesn’t want to hold the pain he kept carrying all these years. Tired and somewhat lonely - He cannot give up and continues to do the job position that destroyed him and taken away his loved ones and image as an ordinary citizen.

He couldn’t save anyone, or what it seems that he doesn’t have any authority to protect the ones he loved. His parents are dead and his best friend left him. It’s too late now.

At least what he thought this entire time, during his time in the rehabilitation center. Isn’t it ironic? Ginoza thought he was doing so well at keeping his mind and stress level stable until he witness the death of his father, which isn’t any different when his best friend went mad after finding the dismembered corpse belonging to Sasayama. It turns out he and the bastard who left him are the same. How funny is that? Ginoza wants to laugh at it all.

It wasn’t until a young woman decided to visit him in the center, Ginoza wasn’t expecting Akane of all people. She was shocked upon seeing his appearance; a broken man with no future. Akane had never seen her senior like this before, the Ginoza she knows is a strict man who always tries to look out for her actions, harshly criticizing her whatever she does something that reflects of what his former lover did.

Never in his whole life he grown to love Akane. Yes, she gave the man hope as she manages to do her job without endangering her hue. Ginoza later end ups being clement towards the woman. Her loving nature brought him back to his senses.

_I’m here for you_ \- Akane said to him.

Ginoza thought she was just trying to make herself feel better and then leave afterwards. But she didn’t.

Akane would never abandoned Ginoza, the young woman always visited Ginoza whenever she was given free time and their conversations did enough for his recovery but not lowering his Crime Coefficient.

She filled the emptiness with charity, her visits was keeping the man sane. Maybe all is not lost, Ginoza haven’t lost the Inspector behind the glass longing for his return. The importance of being on Akane’s side was a feeling rather strange yet pleasant as if he was not alone after all. He was right, she brings him hope.

Nothing angered Ginoza more than seeing Akane mourning over Kougami, why can’t she understand _he_ left them for good? The smell of cigarettes becomes reasonable to yell at her. _Forget about him will you? it’s pointless!_

All he wanted was for Akane to wrap her arms around him; giving small kisses, and tell sweet words, anything to make her forget about Kougami. Ginoza can even hear Akane say  _that_ name in slumber, while holding her in bed.

The loathe for his former love - no. Not that word, not even ‘best friend’ but the enforcer who brought pain to Ginoza’s heart strikes again. It seems impossible to escape the ache now.

_He’ll leave us again, but I want him back. I love him, we love him…he knows this but refuse to look at us how he used to…_

One day, Akane found him in his room - looking at a picture of Kougami before his demotion. Not making a sound, she can hear Ginoza sobbing and rushes to hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm Kouginaka trash


End file.
